


Enchanted

by Ai_and_August_19



Series: MonthlyFFA [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Cardverse, Hetalia Gakuen, M/M, MonthlyFFA, Songfic, USUK - Freeform, i'11MeetYouAgain, spade kingdom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: Terpesona. Takjub. Tersihir. Kata-kata yang mewakili sensasi yang dirasakan Alfred saat bertemu Arthur.USUK[ #MonthlyFFA #i'11MeetYouAgain ]
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: MonthlyFFA [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Enchanted

Debu-debu berjatuhan, seolah turun lambat dari langit. Pekatnya sisa-sisa reruntuhan menara dan dinding di udara membentuk tirai kelabu tipis. Partikel debu itu menyesakkan saat dihirup. Namun, sesaknya belum seberapa dibandingkan rasa putus asa yang menyelimuti tempat megah yang dulunya berdiri kokoh tapi kini hampir rata dengan tanah.

Di tengah semua itu, di tengah sisa-sisa batu kastil itu, seseorang berusaha keras untuk duduk. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan luka-luka yang menganga, mengalirkan darah pada pakaian berwarna biru yang dikenakannya. Toh tak apa, pakaian dengan banyak lambang sekop hitam itu juga sudah tercabik di sana-sini.

Alfred memandang dengan tatapan hampa. Tongkat-tongkat besi yang mengibarkan panji-panji kerajaan Spade berderit, lalu patah. Ada yang lebih sakit di dadanya dibandingkan luka yang mengoyak dagingnya.

Ia rasakan tangannya disentuh. Ia berjengit akibat ketegangan yang bersisa dan sepertinya tak akan terhapus, tapi segera merasa lega sekaligus bersalah saat melihat orang yang menyentuh tangannya.

Sebuah tangan dengan jari-jari ramping terbalut sarung tangan putih kotor diletakkan dengan lembut di atas tangannya yang lebih besar. Pemilik tangan yang ramping itu menatapnya dengan raut sedih. Tapi rasa sakit ditolak keras untuk tercemin pada air mukanya. Dan karenanya, Alfred merasa bersalah.

Sebuah senyum tipis ditampilkan, jari-jarinya yang kurus kini menggenggam erat tangan Alfred.

“Maafkan aku, Arthur,” bisik Alfred menelan isakan yang kini ingin melompat keluar dari kerongkongan.

Arthur menggeleng. “Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas apapun. Ini bukan salahmu, kau sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin.”

Suaranya begitu lembut. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terdengar. Sarat akan rasa kasih dan ketulusan, sebuah kejujuran emosi yang biasanya enggan diperlihatkan pria itu.

Alfred menggeleng. “Tidak, Arthur. Seharusnya aku bisa melindungi kerajaan ini. Seharusnya aku bisa melindungi _mu_.”

Air mata menetes dari manik biru milik Alfred. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada tubuh Arthur yang kehilangan pembawaan anggunnya, tergantikan keringkihan akibat lebam dan luka. Air matanya mengalir semakin cepat, tangannya yang tidak digenggam Arthur terangkat dan menangkup pipi Arthur. Ada goresan di kulitnya yang putih. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat disyukuri Alfred adalah iris hijau indah yang selalu dikaguminya diam-diam itu tidak rusak oleh apapun.

“Aku memang Raja yang buruk ya,” Alfred tersenyum lemah.

Arthur menggeleng kuat. Air mata ikut merebak dari pelupuk matanya. “ _No, no, My King_ , kau adalah Raja terbaik dalam sejarah Spade. Takdir saja yang tidak berpihak pada kita.” Isakannya kini terdengar jelas.

Alfred membuang wajah pada hamparan kekacauan yang mengelilingi mereka. “Aku menyesal tidak bisa melindungi rakyat kita yang mencintai kerajaan ini. Aku menyesal tidak bisa menang dari takdir.” Entah kenapa Alfred bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya sendiri saat ini, semakin lama iramanya semakin lambat.

Dengan suara serak melawan tangis besar yang bisa pecah kapan saja, ia berucap kembali, kali ini memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemandangan yang paling menyakitinya. Ratu tercintanya yang terisak sembari terus mengusap air mata yang membasahi iris hijau cerahnya.

“Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu, _My Queen_. Bertemu denganmu dan kemudian menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat mencintaimu, itu adalah anugerah terbesar dalam hidupku walaupun aku tidak bisa mempersembahkan akhir yang bahagia untukmu.”

Tangis Arthur berlanjut, susah payah ia menahan isakan agar bisa bicara. Ditegakkannya wajah dan menatap Alfred dengan rasa sedih yang amat sangat. “Mungkin di kehidupan lainnya, kita akan mendapat akhir bahagia milik kita. Entah itu seribu tahun lagi, entah itu di dunia mana, kita akan berjumpa lagi, karena aku akan selalu melaksanakan tugasku untuk mendampingi Rajaku.”

Alfred tersenyum, itu pemikiran yang menyenangkan. Membayangkan alur lain penuh bahagia dengan Arthur, bukan tragedi yang ditentukan takdir seperti ini.

Alfred kini membalas genggaman tangan Arthur. Ia menutup matanya, menunggu malaikat mengambil napasnya. Di sini, di tengah reruntuhan kastil. Di sini, di samping kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia adalah milik Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: Boys love, slight Cardverse AU, high school! AU, hetalia gakuen! AU, songfic, typo, ooc, reinkarnasi AU, Human AU.**

**.**

**.**

**Song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

**#MonthlyFFA #i'11MeetYouAgain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

.

.

Tak peduli bahwa denting bel penanda berakhirnya jam sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, lingkungan W Academy masih dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswanya. Kalian bisa melihat remaja-remaja yang masih berkeliaran dan mengobrol di koridor dengan bebas tanpa takut dimarahi oleh guru. Memang, sekolah internasional dengan jenjang menengah atas itu merupakan sekolah yang cukup memiliki kelonggaran mengenai aktivitas muridnya. Apalagi sebagian besar siswanya mengikuti berbagai macam kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang dilaksanakan pada jam pulang.

Alfred hari ini tidak memiliki latihan _football_ (atau rugby, istilah yang dipakai teman-temannya yang berasal dari Eropa) ataupun basket, dan hal biasa yang dilakukannya pada hari senggang itu adalah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Di bawah rindangan pohon ek yang tertancap kokoh di atas halaman berumput segar, ia dan beberapa temannya saling melempar canda dan tertawa. Pukulan dan sikutan main-main, rambut dan pakaian ditempeli dedaunan kering saat saling bergulat.

Hari-hari yang biasa, dan Alfred kembali mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. Memaksa otot-otot wajahnya membentuk ekspresi keceriaan. Suara tawa yang nyaring dengan mudah keluar dari mulutnya.

Bukannya Alfred tidak bahagia sehingga ia harus memaksakan senyum palsu dan topeng kecerian, hanya saja ada satu waktu ia lelah. Satu waktu ia bosan. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa diizinkan. Ia harus selalu menjadi apa yang orang lain harapkan darinya.

Alfred, pemuda yang selalu ceria dan berisik. Selalu tertawa dengan kebebasan tanpa ada beban. Semua orang selalu berpikir ia adalah epitome udara. Bebas tanpa ada satupun yang bisa menekannya.

Bodoh memang jika Alfred merasa harus memenuhi ekspetasi itu. Bahwa ia selalu bersemangat dan senang. Tapi begitulah, seolah dikutuk, Alfred tidak pernah sanggup untuk mengenyahkan topeng kecerian itu.

.

.

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

.

.

Alfred tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan obrolan yang terjadi. Hanya setengah menaruh perhatian sembari mengangguk dan melempar satu-dua senyum yang lebih berupa keharusan daripada ketulusan merespon.

Perhatiannya separuh teralih memandang sekeliling lapangan. Walau ia pikir tak banyak yang menarik untuk diperhatikan. Lingkungan sekolahya tetap sama, murid-muridnya melakukan rutinitas yang sama.

Sampai matanya menangkap satu potret wajah. Dari kejauhan, Alfred dapat melihat rambut pirang keemasan, sedikit berantakan jika dibandingkan keseluruhan penampilannya yang rapi. Garis wajahnya anggun, setiap lekukan dan tepi bagian wajahnya seolah dilukis oleh tangan yang gemulai dan lugas. Dan Alfred mengulum senyum geli, baru kali ini benar-benar tulus. Ada sepasang alis tebal yang lucu yang bahkan tampak begitu mencolok bahkan dilihat dari kejauhan bertengger di ujung dahinya.

Alfred tidak menyadari. Sejak ketergunannya saat menangkap sosok itu, semua rasa kepalsuan dan kepaksaan tadi menghilang. Menguap bersamaan udara siang yang hangat.

.

.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

.

.

Tapi Alfred tahu dan hanya bisa berpikir bahwa itu bukan soal menarik atau tidak lagi yang menangkap perhatiannya. Hanya dengan mengamati dalam hitungan detik, ada satu hal yang mempesona yang telah terjadi.

.

.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

.

.

Alfred terperanjat begitu tatapan matanya dibalas. Entah hanya kebetulan atau ia merasa ada orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu terdiam. Sinar matahari siang, yang telah condong beberapa derajat, menyorot pada manik mata yang membalas pandangan Alfred. Cahayanya memantulkan kilat permata, dua manik hijau paling jernih yang pernah Alfred lihat.

Ada satu kelebat kebingungan di sana. Seolah-olah Alfred bisa mendengar keraguannya. Disamping semua itu, ada satu lagi emosi yang memancar sekilas. Alfred tak terlalu yakin apa itu, terlalu rumit untuk dipahami kesederhanaan pemahaman Alfred selama ini mengenai emosi manusia.

"Al, kau mau ikut pergi membeli minum?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diajukan padanya membuat Alfred tersentak. Kembali menyadari kehadiran teman-temannya.

Francis mengangkat sebelah alis menunggu jawaban, ia dan Gilbert telah berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk celana.

Alfred awalnya ingin menolak, tapi melihat di mana mesin penjual minuman otomatis berada membuatnya mengangguk tanpa pikir. Ia dan kedua pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Ketiganya membeli beberapa minuman dingin untuk diri sendiri dan pesanan yang lain. Gilbert dan Francis sedang melakukan perdebatan, saling mengejek minuman kesukaan satu sama lain.

Alfred mundur sedikit. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah koridor.

Iris biru dibalik kacamatanya melebar.

Dari seberang koridor, sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya. Tampak ragu-ragu melangkah namun berusaha mengenyampingkan itu.

Saat sosok itu berdiri hanya berjarak dua langkah di depannya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Ia bertanya dengan ragu, jelas-jelas tidak nyaman, tapi ia dengan tegas menatap mata Alfred.

Kini Alfred punya kesempatan untuk mengamati dengan lebih jelas bingkai wajah itu. Dan harus mendorong keinginan untuk mengomentari alisnya yang keterlaluan tebalnya itu jauh-jauh, Alfred punya perasaan respon yang didapatnya tidak akan berakhir baik.

Alfred menggeleng. Tersenyum lugas. "Aku rasa belum. Tapi hey, bukannya tidak sopan bertanya begitu pada orang asing tanpa memperkenalkan diri dulu?" Sahutnya diulas seringai jahil.

Lawan bicaranya mendengus kesal, " _Well_ , maaf kalau aku kurang sopan santun," tukasnya tajam.

Kedua alis Alfred terangkat samar. Baru menyadari pengucapan menarik pemuda di hadapannya, aksen British yang anggun terdengar kental dari kata-katanya.

"Tapi kukira kau seharusnya tau siapa ketua OSIS di sekolahmu?" Lanjut pemuda itu sedikit sarkas.

Alfred tampak bingung sejenak sebelum pandangnya menemukan lencana khusus yang wajib dipakai anggota OSIS setiap hari Senin tersemat di dada blazer pemuda tersebut.

Laki-laki berdarah Amerika itu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, mulutnya membentuk huruf o kecil.

"Oh _well_ , aku tidak hadir saat kegiatan pengenalan sekolah, jadi tidak tau siapa saja anggota osis," ujarnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

Pemuda pirang bermata hijau itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, karena kau sudah tau sekarang, aku Arthur Kirkland, ketua OSIS tahun ini," ucapnya menegakkan postur tubuh.

Walaupun tubuhnya lebih kecil dibandingkan tubuh ala atlet milik Alfred, Arthur sama sekali tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang bisa dianggap remeh. Yah, bukankah itu yang penting dari seorang ketua OSIS? Pikir Alfred, kharismatik sehingga orang lain mau dipimpin olehmu.

"Aku Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred memperkenalkan diri dengan lantang, senyum lebar dan kepalan tangan meninju bintang yang ada di dada jaketnya. " _The one and only Hero_!"

Arthur mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak tampak terkesan, tapi jelas menarik sudut bibir tersenyum. Dan sayangnya, Alfred tidak tahu apakah itu senyum geli atau sinis.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, Tuan Pahlawan? Atau harus kubilang Anak Baru?"

Ah, jelas senyum tadi senyum sinis. Dengan sedikit polesan geli, tapi hanya sedikit.

Alfred tidak memasukkan ejekan itu ke hati. Pemuda berambut pirang gandum itu meletakkan tangan di dada dengan ekspresi terkejut yang palsu.

"Apa kau meragukan kehebatan _the Mighty America_?"

Arthur memutar bola matanya. " _Yeah, yeah, say that again to your national health care_."

"Hey! Paling tidak kami tidak diguyur hujan setiap harinya!"

Arthur terlihat ingin membalas ucapan Alfred saat tubuhnya dirangkul begitu saja hingga membuatnya oleng kalau bukan karena lehernya masih dilingkari lengan yang menahan tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Alfred juga merasakan seseorang menepuk punggungnya dengan keras.

Bersamaan mereka menghadap pelaku kekerasan tersebut.

"Gil!" Seru Alfred pada pemuda dengan rambut putih yang kini setengah bergelayut pada tubuhnya sambil nyengir lebar.

" _You frog_!" Teriak Arthur kesal, melempar tatapan marah pada Francis yang memeluk lehernya. Pemuda bermanik violet itu hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyeringai menanggapi kekesalan Arthur.

"Oho, apa ini? Aku tidak tau kalian saling kenal," sahut Francis, melirik Alfred dan Arthur bergantian.

"Kami baru berkenalan kok," gerutu Arthur, menyingkirkan tangan Francis.

Pemuda berdarah Perancis itu mengangkat sebelah alis seolah heran. "Oh? Kalian tampak seperti sudah akrab bagiku."

Kini giliran Arthur yang memandang Francis heran.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Potong Gilbert.

Alfred menghela napas jengah. Terkadang teman-temannya ini terlalu penasaran dengan hubungan orang lain.

"Oh entahlah, kami hanya membicarakan tentang ilmu sosial," jawab Alfred sembari memberi lirikan pada Arthur yang menyembunyikan senyum.

"Yeah, benar. Hanya sedikit ilmu geografi dan sejarah," tambah Arthur.

Alfred melempar seringaian yang dibalas Arthur dengan senyum geli. Francis dan Gilbert terlihat kebingungan.

"Hey, apanya yang lucu?" Seru Francis frustasi karena kebingungannya.

"Aku merasa kalian sedang berbicara menggunakan kode," gumam Gilbert mengerucutkan bibir. " _Not awesome man_ , kalian tidak menyertakan aku yang _awesome_ ini dalam kode rahasia kalian!"

Alfred dan Arthur sama-sama memutar mata.

" _Oh, shut up_."

.

.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

.

.

Sore itu Alfred pulang. Hari ini tak seperti biasanya, ia tidak pulang bersama Matthew, sepupunya, karena pemuda itu punya janji belajar kelompok. Tapi Alfred bersyukur karena ia bisa memiliki waktu sendiri.

Mungkin orang-orang yang mengenalnya akan terheran melihatnya saat ini. Berjalan dengan wajah merenung, dengan langkah pelan, tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Baru pertama kali ini Alfred bisa begitu dekat dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal namanya beberapa menit tapi seolah mereka telah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun.

Iris hijau itu. Senyum samar itu. Semuanya begitu baru, namun juga familiar di saat bersamaan.

Sebuah sensasi aneh yang menarik.

Alfred tidak tau, bertemu seseorang bisa semenakjubkan ini.

Dalam lamunannya, Alfred mengulang kembali. Mengulik memorinya saat Arthur bertemu tatap dengannya, saat Arthur mendekatinya untuk bertanya.

Saat Arthur menatapnya dari dekat dengan pandangan yang sulit dilukiskan.

Pipi Alfred memanas, tiba-tiba merasa salah tingkah entah karena apa.

Ah, ia jadi penasaran. Apakah perasaannya yang merasa takjub saat itu tercemin di wajahnya.

Ia penasaran, apakah Arthur tau jika ia merasa terpesona padanya.

.

.

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

.

.

Berselang beberapa minggu, Alfred semakin menyadari kehadiran Arthur. Terkadang ia melihat pemuda itu saat menyusuri koridor, kadang ia melihatnya duduk di samping jendela ruang OSIS saat bermain futsal di halaman sekolah. Kadang ia melihat pemuda itu di sudut perpustakaan, di bagian literatur.

Mereka akan saling menyapa, sesekali mengobrol ringan. Tak jarang juga mereka _hang out_ dengan yang lain, ternyata mereka memiliki lingkar pertemanan yang sama.

Semakin lama, Alfred semakin mengenal Arthur.

Arthur selalu terlihat seperti seorang ketua OSIS yang keras, tapi sebenarnya dia berhati lembut pada semua siswa. Walaupun selalu bertengkar dengan _Bad Touch Trio_ , nyatanya mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Tak peduli bagaimana ia bersikap, cerewet dan meledak-ledak, sulit untuk tidak menyukai dan sayang padanya.

Dan itu menjadi pemikiran bagi Alfred. Tengah malam, berbaring di kasurnya sembari memandangi stiker bintang _glow-in-the-dark_ yang ditempel di langit-langit kamar. Terjaga memikirkan beberapa pertanyaan.

Semua orang selalu mempunyai senyuman khusus untuk Arthur, sebuah ekspresi lembut yang berbeda-beda makna. Dan Arthur pun mempunyai kerlipan di matanya saat bicara dengan teman-temannya.

Dari semua itu, ia ingin tahu apakah ada seseorang yang mendapat senyum spesial dari Arthur. Apakah ada seseorang yang membuat pipinya memerah malu dan ia berikan pandangan lembut.

Ada sensasi menyesakkan saat Alfred memikirkan bahwa ada orang di luar sana yang beruntung bisa membuat Arthur tersenyum dan tertawa setiap harinya. Bisa membuat iris hijau itu bersinar lebih indah lagi.

Alfred mendesah panjang. Ia berdiri. Tubuhnya terlalu gelisah hanya berbaring.

Kakinya menapak bolak-balik di kamarnya yang sempit. Mendesah resah sekali lagi sebelum ia berjalan ke jendela.

Membuka lebar jendela, udara dingin langsung menyapa wajahnya. Semburat kemerahan fajar mengintip di ujung horizon, menyadarkannya bahwa ia belum memejamkan mata sepanjang malam yang kini telah berubah pagi.

Alfred mengedarkan pandangannya pada jalanan. Pada pagar di depan rumahnya. Pada jalan setapak kecil yang mengarah ke teras rumah.

Oh, betapa lucunya membayangkan Arthur berjalan di setapak kecil itu, mengarah langsung ke pintu rumahnya, lalu mengetuk dengan ketukan sopan dan tegas. Khas dirinya.

Lalu Alfred akan membukakan pintu. Tersenyum lebar. Dengan lugas menyatakan bagaimana ia terpesona saat bertemu Arthur, bagaimana kuatnya perasaan takjub saat pertama kali ia memandang mata jernih milik Arthur.

.

.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama satu semester?" Tanya Matthew sembari memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

Alfred mengangguk. "Yep. Kau tau kan kalau pertukaran pelajar ini akan membantu sekali aku bisa diterima di universitas yang kuinginkan."

Matthew mengangguk, keduanya berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas mengikuti teman-teman sekelas mereka yang sudah tak sabar ingin pulang.

"Ah ya, terutama untuk jurusan _aerospace engineering_ kan?"

Alfred mengangguk membenarkan. Terlihat bangga dan puas akan pencapaiannya, bagaimanapun ia sudah lama mencita-citakan untuk bisa belajar _aerospace engineering_.

Matthew ikut tersenyum, menepuk punggung Alfred. " _Well, congrats!_ "

" _But_ ," gumamnya dengan ekspresi berpikir, "Satu semester lumayan lama juga ya."

"Ah... Begitulah... Aku sedikit bimbang juga pada awalnya, khawatir jika aku kembali aku harus beradaptasi lagi, tapi yah," Alfred mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus ini."

"Yah, kalau begitu aku akan mendukungmu sepupu," cengir Matthew kemudian pamit pergi ke klub _hokcey_ untuk latihan.

Alfred yang jadwal latihan basketnya masih satu jam lagi memutuskan untuk mencari teman-temannya yang lain agar bisa menghabiskan waktu luang tanpa kebosanan.

"Hallo Alfred," seseorang menyamakan langkah dengan Alfred dan kemudian menyapanya.

Alfred menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Oh _hi_ , Arthur. Mau ke ruang OSIS?"

"Mhm," Arthur mengangguk singkat. "Oh ya, kudengar kau terpilih untuk ikut program pertukaran pelajar ya, selamat. Aku tidak tau kalau kau mendaftar ikut program itu."

" _Thanks_. Yep, aku memang mengincar kesempatan untuk bisa meningkatkan peluang diundang di universitas itu," sahut Alfred.

Pemuda berkacamata itu memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat kilau di mata Arthur. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas. Mungkin karena kilat kagum dari Arthur membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Satu semester ya... Kau akan pergi selama itu," gumam Arthur pelan dengan raut terpekur memandang ke depan. Kemudian ia mendongak ke arah Alfred, mengulas senyum lembut. "Ku harap kau tidak terlalu keasyikan di sana sampai lupa padaku."

Alfred tersedak udara. Kesadaran bahwa satu semester merupakan waktu yang tidak sebentar baru tenggelam di kepalanya. Selama satu semester yang terlewati tanpa Arthur.

Seharusnya tidak menjadi suatu masalah bukan? Bukan berarti Alfred akan kehilangan Arthur.

Namun, satu semester waktu yang cukup lama jika seandainya ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Arthur jatuh cinta dan menjadikan kekaguman Alfred pada indah matanya sebuah kejahatan.

Memikirkannya membuat Alfred gelisah. Dan pastinya itu tercemin pada raut wajah dan bahasa tubuhnya karena Arthur bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Alfred menggelengkan kepala dan meyakinkan Arthur bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Sebuah kebohongan, karena malam-malam Alfred diisi dengan kegelisahan. Diisi dengan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berakhir dengan tidak bisa memiliki Arthur.

Berusaha mengenyahkan ketakutannya selama seminggu dan berakhir sia-sia, Alfred menyerah.

Lusa dia sudah harus pergi.

Maka dengan setiap doa yang ia rapal, dengan tangan meremas erat disetiap harap, Alfred memberanikan diri melangkah. Berlari malam itu menuju sebuah rumah.

Meloncati pagar dan memutari rumah dengan dinding bata, mencari jendela besar dimana kau bisa melihat rak buku tinggi di dalamnya dan sebuah kursi nyaman diletakkan di samping jendela.

Cukup sekali berkunjung ke rumah itu sebelumnya, dan Alfred tak akan lupa ruang terfavorit pemuda bermanik hijau itu.

Dan benar saja, Arthur duduk bermandikan cahaya lampu yang tak terlalu menyilaukan. Sinar lampu yang berkesan hangat menyempurnakan raut nyaman Arthur.

Alfred mengetuk pelan kaca jendela. Menonton Arthur yang berjengit terkejut saat konsentrasinya pecah dan menoleh ke luar jendela. Alfred tersenyum tipis dan melambai.

Mata Arthur semakin melebar, buru-buru ia berdiri dan membuka jendela.

"Alfred! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini? Lagi, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk di pintu depan seperti orang normal lainnya?!" Seru Arthur mengomel.

Alfred hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Arthur menghela napas, menelan kembali lanjutan omelannya karena tau tidak akan diindahkan pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

" _So_? Apa ada hal yang sangat penting dan rahasia sehingga kau harus menyelinap ke sini malam-malam?" Tanya Arthur sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

Alfred mengangguk, menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk dan melangkah mendekat. "Kau tau kan kalau lusa aku sudah harus pergi?"

Arthur mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, mengangguk sembari memalingkan pandangan. Air mukanya berubah datar.

"Ah ya, jadi kau mau bilang selamat tinggal?"

"Jangan bilang seolah ini adalah akhir, Arthur!"

Yang disebut namanya tersentak, nada suara Alfred yang tajam membuatnya kaget. Ia menatap raut serius Alfred dengan wajah tertegun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama ku tahan," ucap Alfred.

Pemuda itu meremas tangannya dengan jantung yang berdebar. Di dalam batin ia sibuk meyakinkan dan menguatkan diri, bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah halaman pembuka baru. Dan kata tamat tidak seharusnya tercarik di sana.

Dia harus memberanikan diri untuk menulis di lembaran baru itu. Agar lembaran itu bisa bertambah dan tak memiliki kalimat penutup.

Karena Alfred mengharapkan sesuatu yang bisa berlangsung seumur hidupnya.

"Arthur," panggil Alfred.

Nama itu bergulir dengan cara yang menyenangkan di ujung lidahnya. Sensasi hangat dan menggelitik yang membuatnya candu. Saat ia jauh nanti Alfred tau diam-diam membisikkan nama itu akan menjadi hobi barunya nanti.

Alfred menghirup napas dengan gemetar. Meremas tangan sekali lagi.

"Aku terpesona saat bertemu denganmu. Aku merasa takjub sejak melihatmu. Dan aku tidak tau kata apalagi yang bisa menggambarkannya," ucap Alfred.

"Mungkin tersihir juga bisa menggambarkannya," bisik Arthur.

Ia tersenyum pada Alfred, tersenyum dengan pipi memerah malu. Senyum yang mengandung arti.

Dan entah bagaimana, Alfred mengerti.

.

.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

.

.

Alfred mendekat lagi selangkah. Kini benar-benar berada di depan Arthur. Ia bisa merasakan aroma buku-buku tua koleksi ruang baca keluarga Kirkland.

Arthur menatapnya dengan matanya yang jernih itu. Dengan iris hijau yang berbinar. Dengan senyum lembut yang melengkapi hangat tatapannya.

"Aku tau permintaan ku egois, dan aku tidak punya hak untuk meminta... Tapi Arthur, kumohon jangan jatuh cinta pada siapapun, kumohon jangan biarkan ada orang lain yang menunggumu memberikan hatinya pada mereka kecuali aku."

Alfred meraih tangan Arthur. Tampak cemas saat ia mengucapkan permintaannya. Bagaimanapun, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa yang bisa seenaknya mengekang Arthur. Hati Arthur bukanlah miliknya.

Tapi Arthur hanya tertawa. Tawa ringan yang bagai denting lonceng peri.

"Oh Alfred, aku rasa aku pasti gila karena ingin sekali mengiyakan permintaan egois seperti itu. Tapi ya, aku akan menerima permintaan mu itu. Karena sejak pertama bertemu denganmu aku seolah telah mengenalmu seumur hidupku. Ibuku pernah bercerita, jika aku memiliki belahan jiwa yang suatu saat akan kutemui, di setiap kehidupanku, aku akan selalu bertemu dengannya kembali, dan aku selalu memercayainya."

Arthur membalas genggaman tangannya. Tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi bahagia yang menyesakkan dada Alfred.

_"I was never in love with someone else. I never had somebody waiting on me, 'cause you were all of my dreams come true. And I just wish you knew, Alfred, I was so in love with you."_

**.**

**.**

**Fin...**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Uwoooh... Ku kira aku harus kepaksa untuk motong fic ini jadi twoshot karena gak yakin bisa selesai pas deadline untuk publish. Ternyata bisa juga...

Dan sebenarnya... Aku nggak ngerasa cukup sreg dengan fic ini. Aku ngerasa bahasanya terlalu bertele-tele! Aaaaaaahhhh! Aku rasa aku udah kurang banget latihan nulis (TT) _let me know what you think, guys..._

Oh, tema bulan November grup Fanfiction Addict kali ini adalah kembali bertemu, kuharap ini gak terlalu menonjolkan reinkarnasinya.

Ada sebuah fanart yang ngeinspirasi fic ini, terutama kalimatnya yang bikin aku keinget lagu enchanted, dan aku ubah dikit dari nation ke Cardverse.

Dan walaupun lirik yang kupakai adalah milik Taylor Swift, aku dengerinnya enchanted versi Owl City hehehe... Ada sedikit gubahan kalau versi dia. Dan kalimat terakhir yang diucap England itu outro dari enchanted versi Owl City.

Hum... Segitu ya...

Sampai bertemu kembali hehehe ^^

Love

Ai19


End file.
